But I Won't Do That Again!
by Madame Wolf
Summary: I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Won't Do That Again!. A little birthday cookie for aikakone, gone a bit stale Oh, the curse of being a fertile Weasley! PreHBP


**I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Won't Do That (Again)**  
For Aikakone  


  
  
The first thought that struck me as I saw her lying on the pool of gold was that my new baby girl had invented a new shade of pink. On the cheek facing me, I could see it and I swear I had never seen the colour before. Of course, being in such close proximity to something so new and untouched had that affect on me. I felt rejuvenated, if only for a little while.

She was sleeping contentedly; completely unaware of the fact she was the centre of attention. I was as captivated as I had been at her siblings' birth, but there seemed to be something so special about her already. Quiet, peaceful and a relatively easy birth. Or so I had thought from the sidelines. 

Her cousins were crowding around as close as their parents would allow, trying to catch a glimpse of the newest member of the Weasley clan. A canopy of red hair hid freckled faces that were beginning to look frighteningly similar. 

My two older children, Meredith and Alex, were sitting smugly in chairs near the door. I was secretly proud of the way they were being sweet natured and allowing their cousins to spend all the time with the baby. Chocolate, and the promise of more chocolate to come, was used as bribery so they would be good. Besides, they had already spent enough time with their sister for them to tolerate the intrusion of their "territory". 

Baby Fiona stirred in her crib and a Mediwitch came bustling in. She was a woman of older years and had the no-nonsense air to her that made the Weasleys around the newborn jump back in case they were told off. I watched as my youngest daughter was lifted from her golden pool of material and handed to my wife. 

Ginny accepted the bundle with the skill of one who has had far too much practice in handling babies. I was captivated by the sight of mother and daughter reunited, and was glad that the Mediwitch was shooing the family from the room. It seemed like a sacred moment that I, selfishly perhaps, did not want to share with anyone but my immediate family. 

I moved over to the bedside and Ginny raised her eyes. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but also wanted to stay awake and welcome her child into the world. 'Beautiful.' I murmured, managing to get a smile out of my wife. 

'Perfect.' Ginny corrected. 'Have Merry and Alex seen their new sister yet?' 

'They've seen a peek.' I told her. 'Chocolate cured the rest.' 

With the selective hearing children possess, the two children rushed to the bed to see their sister again, eager to inspect the baby. With great care, Ginny allowed both Meredith and Alex to hold their sister. Although Merry had tried to act cool about her new sister earlier, the moment Fiona was placed in her arms, she practically went gooey and didn't want to relinquish her to Alex. 

'You'll be well and truly sick of her by the end of the month.' Ginny announced with a tired smile. 'And you won't want to help your poor father with the nappies or the feeding or anything.' 

A grim prediction, but realistic. Merry and Alex were delighted by the idea of a baby now, when she was clean and new, but once her nappy was full, they would be out in the garden sooner than I could say Bat Bogeys. And I was the one staying home this time round. I had had an offer to help write a book with another Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and taken it, knowing full I'd have to look after Fiona. 

'Don't ruin the children's fun.' I said with a mock stern voice. 'However, Mummy needs her sleep and so does Fiona.' Alex grudgingly handed back the baby to their mother. When they were both listening, I told them of their plans. 'Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you to the Burrow for the night and we'll pick you up tomorrow.' 

There was a moment when they looked a tad sad, but the idea of being spoilt rotten with Grandma and Grandpa soon had them smiling. I gave them the rest of the chocolate as I had promised and sent them into the other chamber where the family was waiting. 

Ginny was nearly drifting off to sleep. I held her hand and kissed it. 'Remus.' 

I looked up from my contemplation of her bed linen. 'Yes?' 

'Promise me that I don't have to have any more children.' 

**Author's Note**: For some reason my teachers conspired against me and I had to do useless homework and assignments before I could write this. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKAKONE! Even if it is a bit late...  
Oh yeah, y'all can review if you want to. Yeah. I said "y'all". Laugh! I am the cutting edge of cool! 


End file.
